Utter Madness
by CakeLegends
Summary: Nico and Rachel are roommates in Rachel's apartment. They have heavy feelings of both love and hate for each other but haven't acted out... until now. Rated M for sexual themes and Consensual Hate-sex.


Nico felt as if he was drowning. Everything about Rachel Dare reflected suffocation aggression and provocation: her sassy mouth, her fiery hair, her emerald eyes. He felt it in the way the little hairs on his arms stood up. It made some of his muscles contract involuntarily. He couldn't explain any other way why he bent forward as if to claim the pair of lips that a rosy tongue had just moistened.

But he wanted her so badly that he almost felt he had no choice.

Without a second thought, he moved like a demon and pushed her further backwards against a bookshelf, trying to smash her spine against the wood. With bared teeth he attacked her lips; only to stop cold when she angled for his and sucked frantically on first his lower, then his upper lip, which she captured between hers, and licked and pressed and nipped fiercely before his teeth could find a hold.

His breath caught. Dare's ministrations on his lips shot an impulse right to his groin that he had never felt before. This much of an impulse of arousal from a anyone's actions was new. He felt something stirring.

He found himself playing the same game in no time, nipping, sucking, licking, pressing his lips and tongue against her, trying to get the upper hand, moaning for a release of the ever escalating energy building up inside.

_Madness._

A small part of his brain processed the fact that he was kissing Rachel Dare and that he shouldn't be doing this, but since he was, he couldn't figure out how to stop himself.

The bigger part of his brain had forgotten why he shouldn't be doing the kissing and gave into her sweet smell and velvet tongue and lips and resolved into the delightful sensations that made all conscious thought stop and focus solely on the heat and actions coming from her body and how it shot to his member and excited movement.

The nagging small part of his brain cautioned him that he should stop before Dare beat him into next week. But the male part of his brain was gearing up to carry this to the end. The way things were going, this frantic energetic build-up had to resolve in an explosion; an explosion of a very specific kind. He felt his lips pull into a smirk and his hands move down to her bottom.

Three impulses invaded Rachel's brain at the same time when she felt his lips on hers. The first was to pull back and knee him in the groin, the second was complete, paralyzing astonishment and the third was the realization that she was pushed hard against a bookshelf and kissed out of her senses quite thoroughly. And that she liked it quite a bit.

Sure, at first it hadn't felt like a kiss at all, but with her corrections the windows in the study would soon fog up. Who would have thought that Nico was such an enthusiastic kisser?

Kissing heatedly, the thought crossed her mind that she had never been kissed like this. Thanks to _fucking_ Apollo. This made her anger swell up again like a tidal wave.

Angry at Apollo and at herself for missed chances, her kisses turned fierce and ruthless and she began to insert bites into the kisses she received, the same way Nico did. She liked it. They sucked and knocked their teeth against each other, enjoying and punishing their indiscretion and each other at the same time.

While her lips moved frantically with his, her brain took door number three and overrode the impulse to flee. Instead, she raised her arms to sling around his neck for leverage and to thread her hands in his hair.

He pushed his body closer against hers to inhibit her movements, pushing his groin against her center, and took her lips between his teeth. She gasped at the delicious sensation and was flooded with an exciting smell.

His smell was sharp and pleasant. It was familiar. He had always smelled like it and she was used to it, but she noticed it now more than ever. She'd overlook it because it was Nico, but now she wanted more of it.

_Madness._

Thoroughly turned on by this point, Rachel felt her hips moving, seeking friction aimlessly, when they found purchase in the front of his pants. Recognizing an erection for what it was, there was a powerful surge through her, knowing that she could get Nico to want her. She pushed her hips forward again, hitting the spot exactly and heard him whimper. Sweat broke out on her forehead at the sound.

After a few more attentions to his arousal and subsequent moans, she was pleased to hear him growl madly, "Fuck, Dare, I have to impale you."

She sniggered breathlessly, ready to admit that his suggestion was the only suitable solution to her pent-up dilemma. "Impale away, Nico."

At his renewed growl and lifting under her bottom, she participated by slinging her legs around his waist and lifting her arms back to hold onto the shelf behind her. Her dress parted in the middle and fell away and left the access to her body open.

He did a swift job with her underpants, as did she with his clothes, and then he was in. And Rachel had to bite her lip not to squeal. She closed her eyes and let her head sink back on the shelf with a guttural moan.

She couldn't, however, suppress a broad grin at the glorious feeling of being so filled. So good. She felt her inner walls flutter in bliss.

After a while she wondered why nothing else happened and opened her eyes again to see what Nico was doing; only to find him staring at her with an almost loving look on his face and trembling from head to toe.

Alarmed, she started to say, "Nico, what…" but was interrupted when he grimaced and closed his eyes.

She didn't have time to work out his actions because Nico ground out, "Shut up, Dare, just… shut up." To underline his words, he shut her mouth with his and, shoving her backward against the shelf, he started moving.

While Rachel had thought the feeling of him in her was good, she soon learned that his moving in her was better.

Aroused from their heated kissing, the friction of his movements had her writhing in no time. This was what she dreamt about, in her fantasies. Hearing him groan with every shove because he was in _her_, was a sign that it felt good and catapulted her higher; and feeling him rub over her most sensitive zones, she soon had to voice her delight.

"Oh, Gods, Nico, don't stop, please don't stop."

She heard his whimpered reply and enjoyed the feeling coiling in her belly; the unruly energy in her winding up and focusing on a specific point now. When it sprung, all this diffuse energy bogging her down would release her and she would be free again.

And so, she bit him again, and he pushed hard and angled to bite her earlobe.

She felt it blooming in her. Doused in heat, which seemed to stem from somewhere where their bodies touched, it unfolded like a flower in sunshine, stretching out to the all-consuming heat. Even though he appeared to try to harm her by hammering into her with utmost force – which she enjoyed tremendously- and she wondered how to bite him painfully, she felt her muscles tense.

This was the same feeling she had when self-pleasuring. But it couldn't be, she couldn't seriously be … she never had …

Before she finished the thought, Nico had put his hand there, exactly there, and while hammering away, he pinched her clit two, three times and she exploded in thousand pieces with an incredulous scream, scattering her pent-up frustration into space.

"Oh my gods, Nico!"

Trying to keep a hold on her sanity, she quickly ran through the facts that this was the first time she had ever came while having a member in her. She always got off using her hands, and she enjoyed having the member in while she orgasmed.

And this, this was IT! She came so strong that she literally clamped down on him. She could hear by his sounds that he was getting close as well, and she felt the friction over her clamping muscles and it added a second climax on top. She clung to the bookshelf behind her with her hands and felt Nico squirting hot liquid into her centre while Moaning: "Ah, ah, ah, Rachel!"

Tightening her legs around his waist for dear life, pulling him deeper into her because it felt so bloody darn good, she felt her inner muscles pull on him for good measure.

This was what she had wanted after her frustrating work days. But for the Oracle that too much to ask, just to help her with a bit of relief.

Soothing warmth submerging her, she felt Nico's tension subside and his body slump against hers. She rested her head on the shelf behind her and blinked for focus.

She wasn't worried about becoming pregnant. She knew that being the Oracle would somehow prevent that. She was more afraid of Apollo finding out about this. Apollo couldn't know who is currently breathing against her neck with his spunk dripping out of her.

"Oh Gods, Oh Gods, what have I done, what have _we_ done?" she squealed when it hit her.

"Don't go all guilty on me, Dare," came a muffled reply from her neck. "'Impale away' was the instruction if I remember correctly. And I do."

Upset by her guilt and newly angered by his nonchalant reply, Rachel screeched, "Nico, let me down this instant!"

To his credit, he did - immediately and without any further snide comments.

Sorting her clothes, she hissed at him, "It goes without saying that this can't get out."

Nico replied, while pulling his pants back up. "Listen Rachel, we go at each others throats a lot, but… I _fucking_ love you. Do you think I want us to be anymore awkward as roommates or lovers or… whatever the hell this is? Not to mention the revenge you'd have if you thought I had anything to do with this getting out."

Rachel huffed, whether in further upset or relief over the agreement, she wasn't quite sure. "Good. I shall be going then. Thank you for your… honesty."

He replied with a nod and a frown. "This was certainly… entertaining."

She ignored him and walked to her room with a responding nod, closing the door behind her. She almost didn't hear him when he whispered "Happy Valentine's Day, Dare. We should do this again sometime." after her.

"Agreed."


End file.
